1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of printing presses. In particular, the invention is concerned with a printing press including an anilox roller having a rigid inner core and a replaceable, resilient, pliable sleeve having ink cells defined in the outer surface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses printing presses using an anilox roller having a very hard outer surface with ink cells defined therein. In these presses, the anilox roller receives ink from a source thereof into the ink wells and a doctor blade rides against the outer surface of the anilox roller to scrape the surface clear of ink so that only the cells carry ink from the reservoir to an adjacent form roller.
The use of the anilox roller eliminates the need for ink keys and thereby simplifies the ink train and make ready time. However, these prior art anilox rollers are expensive and the hard surface abrades the doctor blade leading to frequent adjustment and replacement. Moreover, such anilox rollers cannot be used in contact with a plate cylinder as the anilox abrades the plate. Those skilled in the art also appreciate many other disadvantages and problems with the anilox rollers of the prior art.